User blog:JmLyan/Duo, the Twin Magician
|date = |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 360 (+80) |mana = 240 (+60) |damage = 30 (+2) |range = 550 |armor = 12 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.4%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7 (+0.6) |speed = 340 }}Duo, the Twin Magician is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities units away from him, it reappears near him. }} Duo and his clone both casts an elemental spell towards a target location. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Duo shoots a fireball in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. If it passes through his clone's Ice Shard, the shard will explode, dealing magic damage to enemies within a 300-radius area around the explosion and slows enemies hit for 2 seconds. *'Projectile Speed:' 1300 |leveling = |range = 900 }} Duo's clone shoots a shard of ice in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and stuns it. *'Projectile Speed:' 850 |leveling = |range = 900 }} }} Duo and his clone both casts a nature spell towards a target location. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Duo shoots a ball of natural energy in a line that blesses the ground it passes for 3 seconds, healing allied units that stand on it. |leveling = |range = 900 }} Duo's clone shoots a tornado in a line, dealing magic damage and knocking up enemies hit for 1 second. If the tornado touches ground blessed by Duo's Gift of Earth, it will stop and remain in that position, damaging and knocking away enemies that enter it. |leveling = |range = 900 }} }} Duo and his clone both casts a magic spell towards a target location. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Duo teleports a short distance, dealing magic damage in a 250-radius area around the target location. |leveling = |range = 400 }} Duo's shoots a bolt of energy in a line. If it hits an enemy, that enemy is stunned for 1 second. After 1 second Duo's clone jumps and lands on it with a spear of energy, dealing magic damage. If the spear lands within 250 units of Duo, it deals double damage. |leveling = |range = 800 }} }} Duo and his clone both casts a special spell towards a target location. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Duo shoots a ball of pure dark energy dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. When it reaches its target location, it detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 500-radius area. If it detonates within Duo's clone's Light Field, it deals 50% increased damage and stuns enemies hit for 1 second. *'Projectile Speed:' 1600 |leveling = |range = Global }} Duo's clone surrounds itself with light, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a 650-radius area around it for 3 seconds. |leveling = }} }} Category:Custom champions